Windsong
Situated in a location in Sunagakure not many villagers know, Yomi has built a store named Windsong '(風の歌, ''Kaze no Uta), a shop that sells various musical instruments like ocarinas, flutes, violins, harps and such. Amateur and professional musicians from all over the realm come here to purchase instruments, have one customized or repaired. As a small sideline, the shop also sells aromatic oils that come from all parts of the shinobi world. The shop exterior walls are seemingly made of ordinary mud bricks with acacia framed windows and a small sign with the kanji 風の歌 hung just above the mahogany door. The discreet exterior houses a rich interior of gray marble walls and black granite floors, their surfaces polished to shine. A reception table, also made of black granite with an oak counter, is where '''Miyako, the teenage receptionist and resident master pianist and violinist will greet the visitors and customers. The shop arrangements are organized according to the type of instruments: wind, percussion and string, each instrument carefully stored in glass cabinets. The workshop is located at the very back of the building. It is where Shichiro, master instrument craftsman and repairman, father of Miyako, often stays fixing instruments. He is skillful in playing the cello and flute. He has an apprentice named Masanori who assists him during his repairs and is good in playing the guitar and lute. Yomi and Shichiro often tease him because of his crush on Miyako. Wingsong-miyako.jpg|Miyako Windsong-sing.jpg|Testing out the Instruments The Dust Devil Club Unknown to most people, the Windsong is also home to a hidden club that hosts to the musicians of Suna. They called it the Dust Devil Club '(ダスト·デビルクラブ, ''Dasuto Debiru Kurabu) or '''DDC. They must present the receptionist a special 'coin' and flip it in the air. This special 'coin' is not like any other currency there is and is handed only to a small group of people, and they affectionately call it "The Devil Coin" because of its design. Embossed on its surface, it has the face of the devil (denoting the Dust Devil) and has small holes placed in strategic spots on the coin. Flipping this coin in the air causes the wind to whistle through the holes in a very particular manner, in a way making a uniquely specific tune. Once the tune is confirmed correct, they are led to the back of the shop and allowed to descend a flight of stairs beneath a trapdoor leading to the exclusive club. Once a patron arrives at the bottom, pulsing music would be heard and tables would be facing a stage where aspiring bands and artists perform for their audience, a way to 'practice' before they go out and perform as professionals. A bar is situated on the right side of the dance floor while several lounges, all private ones, are on the left. Yomi stays in her office and meeting room at a mezzanine area where she can look over the visitors. Like the owner's Kiri club, The Dust Devil has its own group of bouncers. The Dust Devil only opens at dusk and operates until the early morning. There are times when bounty hunters, thieves and assassins come there to make and finalize transactions, but these thugs are close connections of Yomi, given that she used to be in their line of work. Despite being located beneath the ground, the club is quite well-lit and well-ventilated, serving as a place to uwind not just for those in the bounty hunting business but also for those musicians who wish to impart their talents. Trivia *It is said to be constructed in one of the village's more discreet areas and not many know of its location. Its construction was temporarily halted when Yomi left Suna then continued and finally opened when she came back to the village once more. *People have tried to 'counterfeit' the Devil Coin, but somehow, they failed to replicate the same whistling tune an original Devil Coin makes. It is said that the owner, who made these coins, used an unknown metal for the coin and has imbued a small portion of her chakra in each that makes it different from fake copies. Category:Locations